The Mortal Truth or Dare
by motralinstrumemtsguy
Summary: Its Christmas break at the New York Institute and Tessa, Will and Jem from London Institute have decided to visit. One Tuesday everyone has cabin fever, until Clary suggest that they play a classic game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic, and everyone who reads is automatically an Awesome Person. For legal purposes, I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, or a 5 percent stake of Microsoft. I really wish I did though, and I probably would still write stories for you guys, even if I did. The story takes place during Christmas break on a Tuesday at the Institute after **_**The City of Fallen Angels**_**. All of the dares and questions will submitted by the readers, so if you want your dare to be featured in this story, just PM me. Also, feel free to leave a review and favorite and follow. So until you read the outro, enjoy the story. **_

Chapter 1: Intro

**Clary POV**

"The Cabin Fever has kicked in." Simon said with the tone of boredom in his voice. "Come on. What do shadowhunters do for fun? And don't say kill demons, Jace. You don't have to be sarcastic about everything."

"I was actually going to say 'kill demons with style'." He retorted. "At least I don't want to breed cannibal ducks," he said, glancing at Will.

Will was too busy carving a picture on the coffee table of Jordan, who was modeling in half wolf form posed like The Thinker, to even care about the comment. Instead it was Jem who responded by throwing a pillow off the couch were he and Tessa were lying.

Finally an idea popped into Clary's head. "I know" she said "we should play Truth or Dare."

"Can it wait until this carving is done? I really want to see how this turns out!"

"Ok, but hurry up, please" said Tessa impatiently.

_20 minutes later_

"Is it done?" asked Maia.

"I just finished it."

"Ok then," said Jordan "Let's begin. Tessa, Truth or Dare…"

_**Oh, hi! Your back! Well that's the introduction; Let me know what you guys think so far. Feel free to PM me any Truth questions or any Dares. Also, whose POV should be next? It's all up to you guys, The Awesomes People. So until I update next farewell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh! Hi! You're back again! Welcome every one of you. First off I would like to thank CatosGirl23 for being the first to follow my story and leave a review. You are the best person in the world, and my new favorite person. Secondly I would like to thank Depthsofthemind and .Souls for submitting some very good ideas. Lastly I **__**do not**__** own the Mortal Instruments, Infernal devices, Phineas and Ferb, Hello Kitty, One Direction, Skyrim, or a copy of Modern Warfare 2. So until the outro, enjoy the story, and stay Awesome.**_

Chapter 2: The first dare

**Tessa POV**

"Dare." Tessa muttered, scared of what was to come.

"Switch clothes with Isabelle while standing in the middle of the room. You can keep your bra and panties on."

Isabelle and Tessa both moaned and tried to argue but eventually got up and stated undressing.

_Her skirt is way too short. It shows way too much, _Tessa thought. _I will probably have to Change to fit into it__._

Jem was staring at his Fiancé, stunned that she was wearing a mini skirt, and a tank top. Simon pulled out his wallet and stated throwing 20 dollar bills at Isabelle, who was half naked. She responded by kicking him hard in the arm. Jordan and Maia were just sitting there laughing at Simon.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Tessa." Jace said. Clary hit him for saying that.

After they were fully clothed, they sat back down and Tessa continued with her turn.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I got one you'll love! I dare you to go buy everyone here new clothes for everyone, and they have to wear them for the rest of the night."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! REALLY?" She yelled.

"Yes, really."

Everyone in the room was shouting 'NO' and Isabelle; still wearing Tessa's Victorian era dress ran out the door to the mall.

"Don't you think she will get some funny looks wearing Tessa's dress and corset?" Jem asked.

"Who cares," Jace said.

_2 hours later_

Isabelle returned with 8 bags of clothing from Macy's, Kohl's, Target and The Salvation Army, most of which were from The Salvation Army. She poured out the bags into the floor and selected the first items; a plaid scarf, a Phineas and Ferb Peruvian cap, a XL Hello Kitty tee shirt, and leather skinny jeans, and gave them to Jordan.

"I am not wearing this." He said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"It's either this or nothing at all," Isabelle said, still pleased with what she had selected "and if you take off your pants, I'm pretty sure Jace and Will are going to gang up on you."

She proceeded passing out clothing to the rest of them; Jace and Maia both got One Direction hoodies, Simon got a Skyrim tee shirt and khakis, Clary got plaid pants and a pink tank top, Will, Jem, Tessa and Jordan got a variety of already been worn pink Aeropostal shirts, Alec got a polka dot Christmas sweater and Isabelle got herself a pair of new heels.

Simon, who was the most pleased with his new outfit, said, "I, think that was awesome idea, Tessa."

Jordan on the other hand was not so pleased. He was muttering curses at the carving of himself on the coffee table.

"So Simon, truth or dare?" Isabelle queried.

"Dare. I'm not a chicken," he said confidently.

"Since you seem to be enjoying you new shirt, why don't you go and slash Luke's truck tires with your fangs."

"Is that something you picked up from the Seelie Queen? Everything comes with a price?" asked Jace, who was laughing hysterically.

"Yep. That's exactly what I was thinking when I bought it."

Simon, who now looked uneasy, said "But if I get any air in my fangs, it could kill me!"

Then Jace replied by saying, "Won't the Mark of Cain protect you and turn the tire into salt like it did the mugger and Lilith?"

"I don't think it works on inanimate objects, but we can try."

They then proceeded to Clary's apartment…

Well, that it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. So until the next update, stay Awesome.


End file.
